Friends?
by M00-M00
Summary: Time does strange things to people. Like make them decide to suddenly consider you a friend. Or more?
1. Badger Games

"All right! Does everyone have everything? I don't want anyone complaining that they forgot something while we're on the road!" A booming voice went through the house, though most of its inhabitants were already downstairs. The towering man went through his bags one more time, checking one thing after another off his list before smiling satisfied. After all, only fools venture into the world unprepared. His wife, a petite red-head, rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Really Jack, we're just going for a visit. It's not like we're going to live there."

"Maddie, we're Fentons! And as Fentons, we must be prepared for anything! What if we get attacked or the water stops working?"

"Then I'm sure we'll figure something out. Honestly, you've packed half the house!" She knew her husband wasn't going to budge on his decision, but at least she'd spoken up about it. He could pig-headed at times, but there had been more than one occasion when that had saved their lives. The woman looked through her things then smiled as her daughter headed for the door.

"Did you check your bags?"

"Mom, there is no way we're forgetting anything. We've checked our bags three times already, at this rate we'll never leave!" The eldest of Maddie's children, Jasmine, was quick to voice her displeasure. Why couldn't they just let her stay home to enjoy her books? Or study? Or, for that matter, not go to visit some guy that was constantly trying to get with their mother? Jasmine pouted at her mother, her eyes pleading with her sanity. But the woman shook her head.

"Now Jazz, don't be that way. You know Vlad just wants to make up for the way he acted last time we were there. And I'm sure he's anxious to see us."

"Why are we even going? And why so suddenly? The guy's just being a creep now!"

"Hey! That creep is my old friend!" Jack pouted upset as he began heaving things out to the RV. Now that he really thought about it, it had been quite a while since he'd last seen the man. Almost two full years now. And ever since their last visit, it seemed like that wasn't enough time. Broken items, ruined furniture, and of course, opening of old wounds. But he'd been the one who invited them to visit. Jack didn't have to plead, or beg, or cry. And Vlad even sounded happy to have them over. Well, he sounded less upset.

"Jazz, could you go make sure Danny is actually getting ready?"

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Said young man rushed down the stairs, some bags stuffed under his arms. His inky hair was still messy, and he looked quite tired. But then again, everyone was tired. Except Jack. Waking up at five was no big deal for him.

"Sorry about that, just had to make sure I had everything."

"It's fine dear. We should get going if we want to make it by the end of the day." Maddie checked the house one last time before joining her family in the RV, and they soon departed. Jack was all too pumped about the trip and what that meant for the family. Everyone else would have shared in his euphoria were they not still half-asleep. Jasmine quickly took her blanket and went to one of the bunks, falling asleep almost immediately.

"So Danny, you excited?" The red head turned to look at her son, who was, surprisingly enough, not napping. The blue eyed young man looked at his mother and nodded a small smile on his lips.

" Ah, I guess so. It's been a while since we went to Wisconsin. You sure Dad didn't just imagine Vlad calling him?"

"Oh Danny, really. Although I am surprised too. But I'm sure Vlad's had plenty of time to calm down since our last visit."

Danny wasn't too sure about that, but Vlad had been the one who called them. Maybe he wasn't upset anymore. Danny and his mother spoke for a good while before she too decided to take a nap. A small sigh left Danny, and he kept his gaze out the window. They quickly left the city and dove into open road, only one or another rare car as their companions. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad; how long can one man hold a grudge? It was at the moment that Danny remembered it was his father's fault that Vlad was a halfa, and he grew anxious again. It had been so many years since that had happened, and it seemed that Vlad wasn't very keen about letting that memory go. This was starting to seem like a very bad idea. Danny kept his gaze out the window, watching as trees and endless road passed by them for what seemed like an eternity. It was nice though, not having to stay home. And if worse came to worse, he'd be there to handle it. Sleep quickly fogged is mind Danny and closed his eyes.

"All right everyone! We're here!"

Already? Danny yawned and stretched, then realized he'd actually fallen asleep. He must have passed out sometime during the trip. He looked out the window, and sure enough, the grand mansion was right there. It was pristine and dark as ever, boasting quite clearly that its owner had half the world in his hand. Jasmine and Maddie soon woke as well, and they freshened themselves up before getting off the RV. Everyone stayed just a step behind Jack, as if expecting something awful to happen. Danny kept himself ready, in case anything went wrong, though he prayed it wouldn't. His parents knew by now of his powers, and had, slowly, come to accept it. But the last thing he needed was to uncover Vlad's secret as well. Jack knocked on the door, his gaze filled with excitement. It took only a moment before the massive doors swung open, and there he stood: Vlad Masters. The man's ever cruel gaze settled on the family, and he smirked.

-Note-

I had never thought of this couple before. But then I was browsing around and came across a Vlad/Danny fanfic, and holy crap! So expect a couple chapters of this! Also, as a side note, if anyone is interested in roleplaying a story, I'm free for that. I have way too many stories in my head and need some way of getting them out.


	2. Are You Serious?

"Ah, Jack, good to see you again. It's good to see the rest of your family accepted the invitation as well."

"Oh we wouldn't pass up a chance to come see you! I just want you to know, there won't be any chaos this time around!" Jack smacked his old friend's shoulder, and to everyone's surprise, both men laughed. Jasmine felt even more uneasy at the sight of this, and was waiting for something horrible. But nothing happened. Instead, Vlad stepped aside and let everyone inside, greeting them all kindly.

"Maddie, good to see you. Your hair looks different."

"It's good to see you too Vlad. I decided to go with something a little more sporty." The woman shook her ear length hair and smiled. She wasn't sure if she should be suspicious or happy, but so far, it seemed that Vlad really wasn't upset.

"Jasmine, so nice to see you again. You've grown quite a bit."

A weak blush settled on the young woman's cheeks.

"Oh, umm, thanks." Was this really happening? What if she was still dreaming? Jasmine pinched herself hard, and held back a yelp. She wasn't dreaming. Vlad then turned his gaze to Danny, and everyone froze in place. His smirk grew more playful, and the mocking gleam in his eyes turned into a full blown laugh.

"Daniel."

"Vlad."

"It seems you've also done some growing in these past years. How old are you now? Twenty one?"

Danny felt his blood chill, but he was determined to make this trip a good one, no matter what that meant. He put on a brave face and smiled a bit.

"Yep! My birthday was a few months ago."

"Good to know. Now then, is there anything I can get for all of you?" The silver haired man returned his attention to the other three family members, all of whom smiled nervously.

"Well, to be honest, we haven't really had a chance to eat."

"I'll have breakfast made for you immediately. Please, make yourselves at home. Did you bring anything with you? I'll have the servants take everything to your rooms."

"Oh V-man, we don't want to impose!" Jack secretly hoped Vlad's offer would still stand though. He didn't mind the RV, but he loved being in such a huge house. It was like being a kid all over again. The man simply raised a hand.

"I insist. I already had some rooms prepared for your arrival. And I'd hate for you to sleep outside like forgotten pups."

"Thank you so much Vlad." Maddie smiled, and began to relax a bit more. The family was ushered into a large dining room, and everyone took a seat. Jack sat near the end with Vlad, Maddie seated next to him. Jasmine and Danny both chose seats at the far end, and giggled as they moved from one seat to the next.

"Danny, Jazz, really? Pick a seat."

"Come now Maddie, let them enjoy themselves." Vlad watched as some maids brought out the family's meal, his mischievous smile never faltering. His family was at ease, but Danny couldn't help but feel nervous. Was Vlad planning something truly awful? What if the food was poisoned? It seemed that Danny was thinking too loud, because Jasmine reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I think he's really just trying to be nice this time."

"I guess you're right." Danny smiled a bit and served himself until his plate couldn't be seen. What could he say? He was a growing young man, he needed food.

"What have you been up to V-man?"

"The usual: world travel, business transactions, nothing of much interest. Though I did finally take a vacation."

"Yeah? Where at?" The gruff Fenton man reached for three more pancakes and two more sausages.

"France. I'd never really had the chance to just enjoy my time there."

He was staring. Actually, Danny had to force himself not to. He'd never really paid much attention before, considering most every time he saw Vlad it was for a fight. But now that he really looked at him, he noticed just how handsome the man was. A strong, square jaw and those even, pearly teeth. It was rather enticing how his pale lips curved into a wicked little smile, and how his eyes seemed to look right through a person. He almost seemed like a different man now. Maybe it was all the time that had passed? The Fentons finished their breakfast and went up to the guest rooms eagerly, all of them thanking Vlad over and again for the amenities.

"V-man, I'm really glad you've forgiven us! I missed seeing your mug!"

"It's taken a long time Jack, but I think I've held a grudge against you long enough. Please, enjoy your stay." With that, Vlad bowed and turned to go to his library. Jack wasted no time in going through each room, each catching his attention more than the last.


	3. Itty-Bitty Boat

"Oh my, the bathroom is new." And Maddie wasn't too far behind in her husband's eagerness. It seemed Vlad had some work done to the mansion over the past two years.

"Hey Danny, where are you going?" Jasmine was just about to start going through the rooms like her father when she noticed Danny going down the hall. The young man froze and turned to his sister with a little grin.

"Oh, I'm just going to go thank Vlad for the room is all. I'll be right back."

"Danny." She spoke in a warning tone, her arms crossed. The last thing they needed was for there to be any trouble. And since most of the trouble during their last visit had been Danny's fault, Jasmine was more than skeptical. But Danny just shrugged and kept going until he reached the library. Vlad stood by a long table on the other end of the room, several books strewn around him, and a glass on the table. Suddenly his nervousness peaked, and Danny thought about just going back up to his room. But he owed the man an apology, at least that much. Not just for forgiving his family, but for actually leaving them in peace. Over the past two years, Plasmius hadn't shown up to wreak havoc on the family, or on the living world for that matter. In fact, it seemed as though he'd all but vanished. It was rare when Danny ran into Vlad's other side in the Ghost Zone, and he actually started to miss seeing the man. Wait, miss him? Danny shook his head, trying to find another word for that.

"Can I help you Daniel?"

He nearly jumped. Danny looked up, and noticed Vlad was looking right at him, his lips once again curved into a little smirk. The blue eyed young man chewed on his inner lip, and stood in the door way for a moment before he dared speak.

"I wanted to apologize about the last time I was here."

"Why would you do that Daniel? I hold no ill will against you at all." His tone was playful as he spoke, as if he really enjoyed seeing Danny ask for forgiveness. The younger halfa took a deep breath and walked over to Vlad, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest.

"I want to apologize anyway. No matter why it all started, I didn't have the right to ruin your home. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Thank you for your honesty Daniel, though I suppose I also owe you an apology."

Danny looked at Vlad curiously, unable to believe this was really happening. Was he imagining all this? Was he delusional? The older man stood straight, and shut the book he had been reading. He turned his full attention on Danny, and it felt as if nothing existed outside the library.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot when we first met. I'd like a chance to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"Why?" He hadn't meant to sound so questioning, but he had to be careful. This wouldn't be the first time Vlad had tricked Danny like this, and he wouldn't let this be added to that list. Yet the man seemed sincere. He chuckled in his throat and swirled his drink before taking a sip, and Danny couldn't avert his gaze. He watched how Vlad's throat moved as he swallowed, and how his lips were left moist for a moment before he licked them. Danny blinked and looked away, nibbling on the inside of his cheek.

"You don't trust me?"

"I have my reasons, just like you do."

"What makes you think I don't trust you Daniel?"

"You left your entire security system up since we got here."

Vlad smirked and leaned against the table.

"You weren't the only enemy I had Daniel, and I assure you, you'll thank me for the security. Your family won't have to worry about ghosts during their stay here."

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you've hated my dad for years. You've hated me for years. Why are you doing all of this?"

The man was silent for a moment as he looked at Danny. Truth be told, even he couldn't really figure out why he'd invited Danny's family over. He couldn't understand why he'd decided to just let go of the past, or why he'd decided to leave Danny's family alone. But one thing he did know was that he was tired. It had never really dawned in him before, but in the two years that had past, he'd really noticed just how alone he was. He had no friends, no other family, no one; just him and his fortune sitting in a big, empty mansion all alone. It never bothered him before, but it seemed that after his last battle with Danny, it was all he could think about. He obsessed over that thought for so long that it actually made him wish he weren't a ghost. It was hard to try and connect with other people, most of whom didn't believe in ghosts at all, and the rest of them would never understand him. He was half of something people had no knowledge of, and they never would. Vlad chuckled at the thought then looked at Danny.

"I can go back to attacking your family if you'd prefer."

"That's not what I meant Vlad."

"I know what you're asking Daniel, and unfortunately, I have no extravagant answer for you. This is no game, or ploy. I just wanted to see my old friends again."

His brows furrowed, and Danny looked at the man questioningly. If he were planning something, this would be the best way to do it. Lure the whole family there and attack them all at once. But would he really want to risk exposing himself? Danny couldn't figure it out. Sensing his unease, Vlad spoke up again, trying to offer a better explanation to the young halfa.

"Did you know you're the only person on this earth who knows my secret, Daniel? Not even ghosts in the Ghost Zone know about me. And of all the people who could have found out it was you; someone who was in the same boat."

"You mean being half ghost?"

"It's taken quite a toll on my life, and I'm sure it's also affected you greatly. Not being able to tell anyone out of fear of how they'll treat you. Those you love would try to hide you, and those who hate you would try anything to hurt you. You're left at the mercy of everyone's ignorance."


	4. Time to Relax

That had become a horrible, daunting fact to Danny over the years. He was surrounded by friends and family, and was still horribly alone. There weren't many halfas in the world, and the few he'd met had already made up their minds as to where their abilities were better suited: robberies, horrible mischief. Even in that respect, he was alone. But hearing Vlad admit that same loneliness was almost like realizing he wasn't on his own anymore. Danny looked from the man to the blazing fireplace, his thoughts wandering.

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that. You never seemed troubled by that before."

"That's because I wasn't. It was easy to feel more powerful than everyone else. I have power any human would kill to have. And unlike normal ghosts, I'm not forced into a world of emptiness and memories long gone. I can come and go where I want, whenever I want. And it's never been a problem."

"So why now?" Danny looked at Vlad, feeling himself get sucked in by everything the man said. All this time, and it turns out they were thinking the same thing: _I'm alone here_.

"The first time I found out about my powers, I went crazy. I stole, and I pulled so many pranks. And when that wasn't enough I moved up to bigger things, and made myself everything that you see now: an untouchable billionaire," Vlad looked at Danny then away, his eternal gaze fixed on the flame before them. "But the high died so fast, I didn't even realize just what it meant to be what I was. I wasn't completely human anymore, or a full ghost. I was stuck in the middle of two worlds that can never meet."

"That's why you invited us back? You had no one else?"

A little chuckle left Vlad, and let his head hang back as he stared at the ceiling. "Your father may have a completely disrupted idea about ghosts, but I never stopped considering him my friend. It was hard for me to realize that the only reason we lost that friendship was because of me. That accident wasn't anymore his fault than it was your mother's. We all just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're really serious about this? You're not upset anymore?"

"I don't have the energy to be upset anymore Daniel. And frankly, I'm tired."

He'd never seen that expression on the man's face. In all the years that Danny had known Vlad, he'd seen a wide array of emotions, from his darkest rage, to his most sincere happiness. But never had he seen, even for a second, the deep regret that was now on his face.

"I guess that means we're not enemies anymore."

"No, we're not. I was I hate to admit, foolish for picking fights with someone so young. It's distasteful when I think back on it now."

Danny laughed, and he really couldn't help himself.

"At least I don't have to sleep with one eye open anymore."

Both of them shared a good laugh, and continued speaking for quite some time. He'd never really felt so relaxed. Even around his friends and family, Danny had always had to watch what he said. He couldn't get Sam and Tucker to understand what it was like for him being a ghost. And he'd never mention it to his family. If it hadn't been for that slip up a year back, they'd have never known. Of course, under the circumstance, it was either change and expose himself or watch his family die. It took a long while for his parents to accept what he was, and when they finally did, it seemed as though they didn't understand either. They were constantly checking up on him, afraid that he would be taken away or turn against them. They still overreacted, more often than not they would use more weaponry than they needed against a ghost so Danny wouldn't have to transform. It was ridiculous. He'd helped them countless times before, and now they treated him as if he were made of glass. And it didn't help that they knew he was gay either. Danny heaved a deep sigh, and didn't even realize he'd taken a seat next to Vlad on the table.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, no I was just thinking." Sky blue eyes looked into the fire, which had begun to die down ever so slightly. "My parents don't want me to leave for college."

"I thought you were already settled in the dorms?"

"I am, and that's the worst part. They're worried that I'll be more vulnerable to ghost attacks if I'm there on my own."

"Hah! If nothing else they should be worried about other ghosts being vulnerable to you."

"Hey V-man! Do you mind if I pick another room? I found a real beauty down the hall!"

Jack burst into the library suddenly, a big grin on his face. Vlad looked back at the man and nodded, his smile going cold again.

"Make yourself comfortable Jack. Which room did you chose?"

"It's the one with the huge TV against the wall!"

A disappointed frown marred Danny's face as Vlad followed Jack upstairs to the room. Then something else began to tug at Danny: his feelings towards the man. He'd finally found someone he could speak to freely about his powers, and he was going to be too busy putting up with the rest of Danny's family to really talk. Danny felt selfish, but he also felt he had to the right to be that way. Vlad was the only one who really understood what it meant to be a halfa. He wasn't going to let go of the chance to feel normal for once. Just as Danny was about to storm over, he saw the look of joy on his family's faces, and his anger was quashed.

Everyone insisted on going on a hike around the mansion. It was surrounded by nothing but forest and mountain side for miles around, and offered the perfect chance to get immersed in nature.

"You know Dad some of us would like to relax while we're here."

"Oh come on Jazz! Lighten up and get into the spirit! We are relaxing, right here in nature!" Jack took a deep breath through the nose and sighed out in excitement. He led the small expedition, Vlad at his side. Maddie tried to keep Jasmine chipper by showing her plants and bugs, neither of which did much to attract the young woman. And behind everyone was Danny, his eyes wandering everywhere. So this was what it felt like to be so far from the city? It was unnaturally calming. Danny caught himself smiling, and he felt like taking off into the air and just zooming around through the trees. And apparently he was just about to.


	5. Something Better

"Daniel! Why don't you come up here with the rest of us?" Vlad called out to the young halfa, and it was a good thing too. Danny's eyes had flashed green for a moment, though thankfully it seemed no one else noticed. The young man blinked and went up to join his father and Vlad, the latter of whom continued to chatter non-stop.

"You know V-man you should really get better security. Wouldn't want any ghosts sneaking up on you!"

"Jack, I can assure you, I have an adequate security system, though I thank you for your concern."

"Well, if you're ever interested, I have some really amazing stuff!"

Danny half listened as his father kept talking, and soon the family stopped to rest. Maddie spent most of that time rubbing anti-itch ointment on Jack's arms and face after he rather stupidly ran into some poison ivy, and Jasmine busied herself with a book. All of them seemed happy enough, and Danny liked seeing that.

"I'm going to go ahead, if you guys don't mind."

"I'll go with you. I'd hate for you to get lost out here."

"Just watch out for the poison ivy Danny!" Maddie smiled, and squeezed the last bit of ointment out of the bottle. Danny smiled back and continued walking, neither him nor Vlad speaking for quite a while.

"Are enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah, it's nice out here. It's so quiet."

"My first home was much closer to the city. I quickly found out I didn't much like the noise."

"Well, you picked a great spot. It's like you're not even part of the rest of the world anymore." Danny gazed around in awe of the sights. Tall, thick trees, bushes along streams, and enough caves to get lost in.

"I hope this isn't too sudden, but are you seeing anyone Daniel?"

The question caught Danny off guard, and he looked at Vlad puzzled.

"What?"

"I asked if you are currently seeing anyone."

"Oh, no. It's kind of hard to find someone who doesn't freak out when they realize I'm part ghost. My dad actually had to wipe my last boyfriend's memory."

"That sounds unpleasant." Though he seemed to sympathize, Vlad chuckled and continued walking, his gaze once again becoming playful. It sent a chill through Danny, and he felt his cheeks get warm.

"I'm sure you'll find someone. You're still young, after all."

"I doubt it. Everyone I meet either doesn't believe in ghosts or is terrified of them. And this isn't really the easiest secret to keep."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just wanted to stay single."

Danny pouted at Vlad upset, and nudged the man with his elbow.

"I don't want to be single! It's just hard."

"Oh yes, very hard."

"I'm being serious!" Danny shoved Vlad again, only this time, the man glided out of the way. Eyes wide, Danny braced himself for the fall when something caught him. Or rather, someone. Vlad pulled Danny up, his smile filled with amusement.

"Be careful Daniel. I don't want your parents getting mad at me because you got hurt."

"Shut up." Danny blushed furiously and pushed himself back.

"That's a good look for you, the angry pout. It makes you look adorable."

Danny looked at Vlad wide eyed, and felt his cheeks get even warmer. The rest of Danny's family caught up with them soon, and eventually they all went back to the mansion for dinner.

"Vlad, you've been so kind to us, I really can't think of a way to thank you!"

"I don't expect anything from you Maddie. I'm just glad that you all accepted my invitation."

Everyone ate between chatter, and soon the food was gone. They all went their separate ways: Jasmine to her room, and Jack and Maddie to the room at the end of the hall. Only Danny stayed behind after dinner, staring at his plate bored.

"Something on your mind?"

He'd almost forgotten Vlad was still there. Danny looked up then back at the table and sighed.

"Nah, just thinking again."

"You do that too much for someone your age." Both men went to the library as the maids cleaned off the table, the fireplace at a steady heat.

"I guess so."

"You know Daniel, you're more than welcome to come by anytime you like."

"You mean here? To Wisconsin?"

"Of course. Just be sure to tell me ahead of time. I'd hate to have to pry you out of my security system."

"Thanks Vlad." He smiled, and Vlad felt his heart flutter slightly. Since when did he feel this way towards Danny? He'd never felt so attracted to the young man before. In fact, up until recently, Danny was nothing but a nuisance. And now he was like a completely different person. He'd gotten so mature in the time they'd been apart, and Vlad suspected his secret had a lot to do with that. With that much power, maturity was something that had to take place quickly. Not to mention, of course, that Danny had gotten so handsome. All the baby fat was gone, replaced now by lean muscle and a smooth, cream complexion. His eyes were still so large and curious, their sky blue depths an endless fountain of questions. And his hair even looked better, even though Danny sported the same do as before. It suited him much better now. The two men stared at the fire for a long time, neither of them really speaking much.

"I better get to bed. I don't want to keep you up."

"Pleasant dreams Danny."

He shuddered upon hearing Vlad call him by his nickname, and Danny went straight to his room. His heart was racing, and wouldn't calm down until he was in bed, half asleep. He'd called him Danny. Not Daniel, or ghost child, or pest. Danny. Sleep soon took over the ink haired young man, and he welcomed it with open arms.


	6. A Little Extra

Ghost. Danny's eyes opened suddenly as that tell-tale blue mist left his lips. But what about the security system? Though he knew there was no way it was a very threatening ghost, it was a ghost nonetheless. Danny got out of bed, his eyes glowing green as he looked out the door. Something scurried down the hall, and Danny quickly transformed before following it quietly. It was probably just some small animal, or even a really weak ghost. Like the Box Ghost. He wasn't even sure how many times he'd run into that guy. Danny flew down the hall and saw the figure round the corner. He followed, only catching glimpses of the elusive ghost before he found himself in front of some double doors. Had the ghost gone in there? Danny went through the doors and into the room, only to stop frozen where he was. It was Vlad's room. The man was asleep on a large bed, his shirtless upper body fully visible. He certainly didn't look as old as he was. The man was well sculpted and had almost no hair. Though considering his vanity, he'd never allow himself to be covered in chest hair. Danny stared at the man for a long time, admiring how he looked with his hair loose. It wasn't until something moved that Danny remember why he was in Vlad's bedroom to begin with: The ghost. It flitted across the room, knocking something over, and Danny quickly tried to grab it before it could make any more noise.

"Come on, hold still…!" He whispered harshly, reaching for the weak ghost before finally catching it. And it screamed. Danny felt his eardrums about to burst as the ghost let out a shrill cry, and he had to clasp his hands over his ears.

"Shut up, shut up!"

That wasn't really helping, but the ghost net did. Danny blinked and looked back only to see Vlad, who didn't look the least bit pleased with the sudden awakening. He went over, picked up the net and tossed the ghost out his window before growling annoyed.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of that thing."

For a moment, Danny wasn't sure if Vlad had seen him. He bit his inner lip, and tried to float out of the room when the man spoke up.

"You don't need to worry about ghosts while you're here Daniel. They won't do anything." Those unending blue eyes looked at Danny, betraying the agitation on Vlad's face with a playful gleam. The man got back into his bed, and Danny quickly went back to his room, his heart pounding so loud, he was sure everyone could hear it.

Chapter Two: Intensity.

Rain accompanied the next morning, which meant everyone was stuck inside. Not that it was much of a bother considering everything Vlad owned: pools, spas, and a rock wall. Jack and Maddie made themselves comfortable at the rock wall, while Jazz helped herself to the library.

"Hey Vlad, you don't mind if I hang around with you, do you?"

"Not at all." The silver haired man smiled and undid the pony tail in his hair.

"Look, umm, I'm sorry for going into your room last night."

"It's fine. I understand why you felt the need to. Hunting ghosts is something of a job for you, after all."

"I guess." Danny couldn't help the blush on his cheeks as he watched Vlad brush his fingers through his hair. It looked so soft, and Danny was curious just what it would feel like. He didn't even noticed that he'd started running his fingers through it, or that Vlad was actually enjoying the gesture.

"Just how long have you wanted to do that?"

"What?" He gasped and quickly pulled his hand away. Danny looked down embarrassed, and it didn't really help that Vlad laughed at his reaction.

"You don't need to be so apprehensive Danny."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Would you prefer I call you Daniel?" Vlad looked at Danny teasingly, his eyes gleaming. The young halfa looked away, chewing on his inner lip before he replied.

"Well, you're the only one that calls me Daniel."

This seemed to pique the older man's curiosity, and his smile melted into a smirk.

"Is that so? I feel special now." Vlad nearly purred as he spoke, and Danny felt like the room had started spinning. He couldn't peg what it was, but Vlad was starting to invade his mind. His voice was so alluring, so deep and rich.

He was in hell that night. It was hard enough to sleep when all he could think about was Vlad, and to top it all off it was raining too loud for Danny to pass out. So he lay there on his bed, frowning at his pillow. Did he really like Vlad? But what if the man didn't feel the same? He'd look like such an idiot if he said anything, not to mention that Vlad was his former enemy. He should just be happy that they're friends, settle for being able to see the man at all. Danny sighed heavily and stood. If he couldn't sleep then there was no point in staying in bed. He peeked out of his room and ventured down to the library. It looked different with all the lights off. Danny reached for a switch, and nearly yelped when the fireplace began to blaze. He sighed at his reaction then went over to the warmth. It was kind of nice to be alone like this. At least then he could think without being interrupted by worries. Danny sat on one of the chairs, and hugged is knees to his chest. It had been so long since he'd gotten his powers that sometimes he wondered what it was like not to have them. What would it be like to date someone and not worry about them finding out that he was a halfa? Or to face his family every day and not have them try to hide him away in fear? Danny rested is chin on his knees, and let his thoughts wander for a good while.


End file.
